True Love or Lies
by NecholeEJ
Summary: Dimitri gets Rose pregnant with twins Alina and Adam after the cabin scene. Dimitri doesn't know because Queen Tatiana reassigned him to Natasha Ozera. Ten years later Tasha and Dimitri come to the court to visit Lissa and Christian and because Queen Tatiana summoned them back to the court for some unknown reason.
1. A Surprise Visit

**True Love or Lies**

**By Nechole Jacobs**

**I know this has been done a lot, but I wanted to give it a go and make my own twist on it. Dimitri gets Rose pregnant with twins Alina and Adam after the cabin scene. Dimitri doesn't know because Queen Tatiana reassigned him to Natasha Ozera. Ten years later Tasha and Dimitri come to the court to visit Lissa and Christian and because Queen Tatiana summoned them back to the court for some unknown reason.**

**My other stories are on hold except for Prank War because all of my other stories I lost the chapters to when my laptop somehow rebooted itself. I will be getting back to them when I write them. With this story I have five chapters written in my journal so it might take me some time to update.**

**I don't own anything, but the plot and a few of the characters.**

**Lissa's Point of view A Surprise Visit**

Christian came into our room looking a bit nervous about something and running his hand roughly through his hair, which made me think oh no did something bad happen to our children in day care. What the hell is going on Christian never looks this nervous or on edge. "Hey Liss, I know you are probably going to kill me for not telling you sooner, but Dimitri and Tasha are coming to visit the court today. I really would have told you yesterday but it slipped my mind because it was like our first time out in months without the children." He whispers with a pleading voice and eyes. It almost makes me feel guilty.

No this cannot be happening. Rose is going to kill me and Christian for not telling her sooner. I have to tell Rose before someone else tells her. It shouldn't be anyone else that tells her. "Christian Ozera, you should have told me yesterday so I could have told her in a bit of advance or you should have told her. She doesn't want Dimitri to know they are his children when she tried to tell him before he ignored her calls. It nearly broke her all over again and I never want to see that again. She shouldn't have to open old wounds because of him." I say while smacking Christian in the head pretty hard. I know I'm not a violent person, but he just made me so angry, maybe it's the darkness getting to me.

He gives me a dirty look, but doesn't say anything. Christian wasn't here where Rose almost broke. It took Eddie, Alberta, and I to calm her down. She nearly ripped Eddie and Alberta apart because she was so devastated. She didn't want her children to grow up without their father to. I knew how much it hurt her not really having a mother or father figure in her life.

As I get up to tell Rose about what is going on she comes into the room like she is walking on a cat walk or like she owns the place. "I had a gut feeling that he was coming so I'm sorry Liss, but I have asked for some time off. I can't have Dimitri know they are his children. When I tried to call him, he refused to answer my calls. So he has no right to know them and my children don't want to know him either." Rose says while looking at me with glossy eyes. It was like she read my mind because that is what I just told Christian.

"It's alright Rose, I totally understand why you need to get out of here for a while. And I know you will come back when they are gone. I don't care how long it takes them to leave because I want you to be happy and not miserable." I say while giving Rose a tight hug.

A tear slips from my eye, but I quickly brush it away I don't want Rose to know that I am crying even though she can probably feel it through the bond. I'm going to miss my sister dearly. She means the world to me and is always there when I need her. So I am going to be there for her when she needs me even if I have to leave Christian with our children for a couple of days. I just need her to be happy for once and into the light. I could tell her aura has been slowly starting to get better, but now the new of Dimitri's arrival made it pitch black.

"Alina and Adam are already packed. I just came by to say goodbye and that I love you guys. And I promise you both will see me soon." Rose whispers while her eyes get all glossy again. She runs her hand roughly through her hair that it looks like she is about to rip it out or something.

Rose has never looked this upset except for the time when we were at the academy and everyone was calling her a blood whore. Something else must be bothering her. I wonder what it could be. It can't be just that Dimitri because she told me she has gotten back into the dating game. For which I am happy for her. I want her to be happy, but the weird thing is she won't tell me his name or who he is or anything which makes me want to know all the more. I'm kind of hoping its Adrian. I know he would be good for her.

As Rose is leaving the room I notice that she has something crumpled in her right hand. I wonder what is up with that. The thing is though I can't straight up ask Rose because I have this weird gut feeling that she will shut me out and won't speak to me for a while which I wouldn't be able to handle if she did.

**Adam's Point of View**

Things have been hard on my mother lately, but I don't want to complicate thing by telling her I saw both of our fathers' are coming to the court. My mother knows that I can see the future. It's very hazy though and sometimes hard to understand what it means, so I ask Adrian or Lissa to help explain it to me or help me understand it better.

The thing is though I won't be able to ask them about it for a while because my mom, sister, and I are going away from the court for a while. She won't even tell me where we are going which kind of bothers me.

The reason we are going away for a while is because of my asshole of a father is coming to visit with his slut of a moroi that he is sworn to protect. I bet Queen Tatiana did this to hurt my mother because I know she hates my mother for some unknown reason. They are always bickering with each other, but they don't threaten one another like other people think they do. So many people say rumors about my mom, but they don't even know her. It makes me so angry at times that I want to punch them in the face, but I don't. I keep calm even though it is very difficult at times. I go to the gym to get my anger out when it gets bad.

"Adam, it's time for us to go now." My sister says in a quiet voice that it scares me. My sister has always been the loud one in our family. I'm usually the quiet one in the family especially when we are in a big crowd. I really don't like to make a scene like my sister does. Alina has always been the loud obnoxious one. My mom tries to reel her in at times, but other times she just lets Alina run wild. I don't understand why she lets Alina run wild, but maybe she doesn't want to be hard on us because we have no father figure. Our godfather Adrian does what he can, but he can't always be around because he is doing things for his Aunt.

I think deep down my mom does want us to get to know our father, but she is scared that he is going to push us all away like he did to our mother before he was reassigned to the slut. I know I probably shouldn't be saying that about Christian's Aunt, but it's true.

"Alright Alina, I just have been thinking about some things." I say while looking at my sister who looks like she is about to cry that I kind of want to give her a hug. I wonder what is up with that. It's not like we are going to be gone that long. She will see her friends again just like I'll see my friends again when we come back. We always come back to the court where our family is. We will never leave Christian, Lissa, Andre, and Bella.

"Adam, I don't think we are going to be coming back this time. I heard Queen Tatiana talking about Tasha and Dimitri staying indefinitely." My sister eyes start to get glossier; so I go over and give her a tight hug while resting my head on top of hers. I won't let this happen to our family. I won't let Queen Tatiana split up my family even if it is the last thing I get to do in this life time.

Queen Tatiana will not hurt my mother again or I'll let her secret slip that she doesn't want anyone else to know about. I'm pretty sure even Tatiana knows that I know because she always tries to make things easier for me and my sister when we get into trouble, but never for our mother.

**Dimitri's Point of View**

It has been so long since I have seen the love of my life. I have missed her dearly, but couldn't contact her because I am being blackmailed. Someone took a picture of us when we were in the cabin. I can't let it tarnish my Roza's reputation. I could care less about my own reputation. She means the world to me and so much more. I wish I could have explained it to her, but I couldn't risk her getting hurt or Lissa get hurt. I know she is going to become the next Queen because I heard Tatiana talking about it.

I remember when I was at the Academy and I went to Queen Tatiana to get reassigned because of the blackmailer. I told her I wanted to be reassigned to someone that wouldn't be around Rose, but she didn't listen to me. She gave me to Tasha. Not that I regret becoming Tasha guardian, but it makes it hard for me to come visit Christian when I know Rose is going to be there. Things have worked out though because Rose always seem to go missing whenever we visit. I kind of feel bad because I make her leave her family to go somewhere.

Tasha knows how I feel about Rose and has moved on. She has a child with Ryder Philiphs who is a spirit user. Their child's name is Tobey. Ryder is almost as strong as Lissa and Adrian. I have missed all of them dearly. I also hope that I don't get into trouble for coming to the court, but Tatiana summoned me and I can't disobey her command or I will be tried for treason or worse banished from taking any moroi to protect and I can't let that happen. Being a guardian means everything to me, but I would give it up if I could be with my Roza, but I don't think that would ever happen.

I'm soon pulled out of my thoughts by Tasha saying "We are here Dimitri." Normally I would have my head on straight, but thinking I might see my Roza makes me happy. I have missed her very dearly. And I wish that I could hold her in my arms and tell her everything is going to be alright.

I wish I could make it up to her because I know how much I hurt her. I even hurt myself because I didn't want her to lose the opportunity of being Lissa's guardian. I know if Tatiana ever found out about our relationship she would have sent Rose away because she hates Rose for some unknown reason. I know she does because of everything Rose told me.

"Come on Ryder and Tasha. I'll grab your things and once we put them in your room Queen Tatiana would like to see us right away." I say as I slowly start to unload our luggage onto a rack. I really don't want to have to go see Tatiana she is really rude to everyone except for Adrian. She loves him so much. Sometimes it doesn't make sense to me, but who am I to judge Adrian isn't that bad of a guy.

As I get all of their things on the push cart I notice there are a few of Queen Tatiana's guardians waiting by the door. They couldn't have been waiting for us could they? Tasha gives Ryder and I a weird look, but doesn't say anything because they might be able to hear her. I don't know though. Maybe they aren't paying close attention, but highly unlikely.

"Welcome to the court Lady Ozera, Mr. Philiphs, and Guardian Belikov. The Queen has told us to put your things into your rooms because she wishes to see you right away." The guardian says while taking the cart away from me with our things. It kind of makes me angry, but I keep a blank face. I don't want them to know what I am feeling. I wonder what that was about. Oh well will have to think about that later when we are all alone.

As we get into the building I notice that there is a lot of people looking at us funny. I don't say anything or let anything show through on my face. I just carefully watch Tasha and Ryder like a hawk. I really don't want either of them to get hurt and I feel like something funny is going on or something bad might happen I can't really explain how I know. I just know that I do.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter please tell me what you think and if I should continue or not. I really loved writing thing chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. Review and tell me what ya think. **


	2. Chapter Two Gone

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as much as I did. I really am enjoying writing this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Some of the characters might be a little bit out of character, but I'll try and change that later.**

**I don't own anything, but the plot and a few of the characters. The lovely Richelle Mead owns it even though I wish I owned Mason.**

**Chapter Two Gone Eddie's point of view**

Rose didn't even say goodbye to me. She was leaving we had plans today to hangout for a bit because Lissa had given Rose the day off and Adrian would be with the twins today. I wish she would have told me, but I guess she needed to get out of the court quickly because Tasha and Dimitri are already here. I wonder why they are even here. It's not like anyone wants them here because of Rose. They don't want to see her hurting. I remember when I first found out Dimitri was reassigned Rose locked herself in her room.

Dimitri knows it's just going to hurt Rose more than anything. I remember when I yelled at him for leaving Rose; she was absolutely heart broken and at first refused to come out of her room because it hurt too much. She didn't even know what she was going to do because she was pregnant.

When she first found out she was pregnant she was so shocked and didn't know how she was going to deal without Dimitri. She wasn't even sure how it was possible because she knew she only had sex with Dimitri. She was so confused and hurt. It took Alberta, me, and Lissa to get her out of her room. Christian had just gone to see his Aunt for Christmas. He really didn't want to leave Lissa, but Tasha had asked him to come said that she missed him.

I can understand why she would miss him because she hadn't seen him in a while because he had classes and Tasha couldn't go see him because she couldn't get time off of work. Not a lot of people like Christian, but they don't understand him and what he has gone through. He was there when he saw his parents murdered in front of him. Tasha nearly almost died as well trying to protect him which people don't understand. It's why Tasha and Christian have been shunned for so long, but with him married to Lissa he gets a bit more respect. Not a lot more respect, but at least it's a little bit better.

I'm hoping that things will get better for him, but it is highly unlikely because of the Royals. They are real pain in the ass especially Adrian's Father Nathan. Nathan likes to disrespect Lissa a lot when they are in meeting saying that she shouldn't be there because she doesn't have another living relative. Her children don't count for some reason which I think is bullshit, they should count.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I wonder who that could be. I wasn't expecting anyone either besides Rose, but I know she's already left the court. Christian brought her to the airport. I wish it was me that brother her, but I think it might have been hard for her to say goodbye. I started to have feeling for her, but I don't think it would be good idea to date my best friend's ex.

As I got up from my bed to answer the door a note is slipped underneath my door. I find it a bit weird that a note is slipped underneath my door. When I go to pick it up my phone starts to ring and it's the ringtone for Mia. I wonder what she wants. I'm not really in the mood to talk to her because she has been bugging me about choosing between her and Jill. I decide to just let it go to voicemail. Mia and Jill have been getting on my nerves lately.

They want me to choose between them and I really can't because I have feeling for Rose, but I know I can't do anything about it. Rose would never go for me especially because I know she still has feelings for Dimitri even though he has broken her heart so many times. I hope that I can find my own special girl soon, but I don't know if that is ever going to happen for me.

I slowly start to open the envelope when I hear another knock on my door. "Eddie I know you're in there. We really need to talk." Jill yells through the door, but I decide to just ignore her as well. I need to know what this letter says and I'm sick of listening to Mia and Jill fighting over me. It's stupid and annoying. Soon I hear her walk away. I think she might have sniffled which makes me feel a bit guilty, but I sigh in relief girls can be so complicated at times. I don't even know what to say to them. I rip open the note quickly.

_Dear Eddie,_

_You better keep Dimitri away from Rose or else this photo will be leaked everywhere. Also you might want to be careful with who you hang out with because you could be next on my list to ruin your reputation. I find it so much fun especially how I got Tyler Ozera's reputation tarnished with just one rumor that wasn't even true. _

_If you don't remember the what happened to Tyler I will tell. I spread a rumor that he got Queen Tatiana pregnant which really isn't true. Who would want to have sex with that lady she is so fucking ugly. _

_Sincerely someone you know_

What the fuck is up with this letter? How the fuck am I supposed to keep Rose away from Dimitri? Who gave me this letter? So many questions are running through my head. This has to be a guy who wrote the letter because it doesn't sound like a girl, but who hates Rose so much and wants to hurt her. It doesn't make sense to me. The only person Rose has ever pissed off is the Queen, but I highly doubt that she would write something so bad about herself.

I'm soon pulled out of my thoughts by Dimitri opening up my door. "Eddie I really need to talk to you about something. It is very important that you listen to me before you go to judge me alright." He says while looking at me carefully before I nod my head at him.

**Adrian's point of view**

I decided to go visit Adam and Alina because something feels very off and I can't explain it. It's not that I don't care about Rose, but I feel very protective of my god children. Lissa is the god mother of them. As I make it to Rose's room I notice there is a note taped to the door with my name on it. "Hello Adrian, Rose told me to stay by the door until you came along because she didn't want anyone to take the letter for you." Guardian Jules says while running her hand carefully through her hair; like she is going to hurt her head or something. Maybe she still has a concussion from Rose and her sparing. Things got pretty rough the other day and I have no idea why.

"Thank you Guardian Jules." I say as I slowly take the note off of the door and slowly walk down the hallway. Christian comes out of Lissa's room kind of looking distraught. I wonder what is up with that. Christian never looks distraught unless something is really wrong. He's normally sarcastic and has a smile on his face because of Lissa.

Christian doesn't even see me; he just keeps walking down the hall. Wow it isn't like Christian to not even notice me and say a wise remark. As I pounder if I should go and talk to Christian, Lissa comes out of her room and says "Hey Adrian, did you read your letter from Rose yet? It is very important that you do." Lissa looks at me funny before putting her hair behind her ears in a cute little way that she does when she is upset or something is bothering her.

"Why don't ya just tell me what the letter says because it seems like you already know." I say as I look at her with a slight smirk on my face. Lissa almost looks appalled like I said something wrong. I know I didn't say anything wrong so I have no idea what is going on with Lissa. Is that why Christian went out of the room looking all distraught.

"What the hell are you doing here Belikov?" Lissa yells as her body language changes from relaxed too stiff as a board. I know that Dimitri fucked with Rose's heart, but I never seen Lissa this angry before. Something serious must be going on that I don't know about. Maybe it is the darkness or maybe she is just furious because he hurt Rose so badly that she needs to leave the court every time he is here.

It took a lot of coaching to get Rose out of her room the second time when she found out she was pregnant. Lissa and I had to use a tiny bit of compulsion to get her out of her room to eat something. "The Queen summoned Tasha and I to the court. We couldn't disobey an order." Dimitri says while looking nervously between the two of us like we are going to hit him or something. And I'm very tempted to after everything he has done to Rose. She may not be my girlfriend, but I still care for her dearly.

He has never looked this nervous before, but maybe it's because he knows he has hurt Rose. "I don't care if my aunt summoned you to the court. You are to stay away from Rose, you have hurt her enough." I say while running my hand roughly through my hair so I don't punch him in the face even though I really want to.

"I know to stay away from her and I plan on staying away from her. I was just on my way to meet someone before you two rudely interrupted me." He says with kind of anger in his voice that I just want to go over and punch him in the face. I never thought that Dimitri would ever be rude to us, but I guess I was wrong about him. He doesn't know how to be polite to people he just knows how to hide his emotions.

Dimitri then walks away without saying a word. I wonder who he is going to visit or talk to. I almost follow him, but I want to know what the letter says and I know Lissa will tell me. Lissa then looks at me and says "I'm sorry you won't be able to hang out with Adam and Alina today because Rose took them with her wherever she went." She says while watching me very carefully like I am going to freak out or something.

I won't freak out, but I wish Rose had told me that she was taking them. They are my god children. It just pisses me off. Like it's not that hard to call me and be like I am taking them with me because Dimitri is coming. "Are you going to be okay? I know you were looking forward to spending some time together because you haven't really because you have been with your aunt." Lissa says while taking a few steps closer to me and putting her hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Thanks Liss, I just wish she would have told me that she told me she was leaving." I say while looking at Lissa hoping that she would understand why I am a bit upset. I have gotten so close with my god children. I love them as if they were my own. I even helped take care of them when they were growing up.

"I understand that, but Rose just found out this morning. She didn't even really plan a ride she just had Christian drive her to the airport. I wish I could have driven her and talked to her, but it seemed like something was bothering her or something. I don't know though I could be wrong." She says while looking like she is about to cry. I wonder what is up with that.

I've never seen Lissa this moody it is starting to bother me that I kind of want to call Rose and tell her what is going on. But on the other hand I don't want to put Rose in an uncomfortable situation. Fuck I need to get my head on straight. I need to go talk with my Aunt and figure out where Rose is so I can talk to her about some things.

I don't know why, but I have a feeling if I was to try and call her that she wouldn't pick up the phone. And it sucks I want to know what is going on. I think someone is trying to make Rose go away and take her children with her. I don't know why they would want her to leave it's not like we are dating or anything. I just love taking care of my god children.

**Ibrahim's point of view**

I know I'm going against Janine's wishes about going to see our daughter, but I need to see her. I heard that her old mentor is coming to visit and that my daughter was heartbroken when he left. I need to know that she is alright and not hurting even if she doesn't know who I am. I may even tell her who I am. I want to get to know my baby girl even if Janine hates the idea.

As I get out of my car I'm in the court I notice my Rose and two children boarding an airplane. What the hell is going on my spies said that Rose is going to be staying at the court with Lissa. They must have been lying to me which they will pay for dearly later. I decide to just follow my daughter secretly and have my stuff flown to where we are going. My two body guards Emil and Pavel follow me quietly without saying a word.

I need to know that my daughter is going someplace safe because she is my only child. I know that she can hold her own, but I still care about her a lot. And don't want anything to happen to my baby girl. She means the world to me. I have always kept an eye on her even when she was at school, but I kept it a secret from Janine. I made Alberta keep me updated and told her to be a mother figure to Rose, whenever Janine couldn't.

I had a gut feeling Janine would always choose to be a guardian over a mother because she wants Rose to be as good as her. Janine wanted Rose to become harder so it wouldn't be as hard to fight off Strigoi. I think Janine might have gone about it wrong though because I know how Rose feels about her mother and it's not good. She hates her and hopefully they can have a better relationship, but I don't know if they ever will.

We agreed when she was younger that I wouldn't get involved in Rose's life unless it was necessary. Janine and I didn't want to risk Rose getting hurt because of how I work. People tend to want to get revenge on me because I can be very ruthless at time. I think it is necessary that I make sure that she is safe and sound. I know Janine and Rose have a complicated relationship, but I think it will get better with time. When I get onto the plane a few of the people give me a weird look, but don't say anything. So I give them the death glare. The people flinch back because they know not to mess with me. I can make someone disappear and never be found again.

I notice Rose is sitting in the very back with two children that kind of look like her. I wonder who they could be. They certainly can't be her children because she wasn't with anyone at the academy unless my spies were deceiving me. And if they were there will be a great price to pay. Maybe a hand will be taken or something more precious.

I listen very carefully to what they are saying. "Mom, where are we going to be heading this time?" whispers the little girl to my Rose, but she doesn't look at Rose she looks right at me. It's like she is seeing a ghost or something for the first time. The first thing I notice is that she has my eyes, which is very shocking sight and makes me gasp with surprise.

"May I help you sir." Says some Moroi with bright blue eyes that kind of remind me of the Ozera eyes. I wonder who this woman is. I know all of the people that work for the court because it is my job and I like knowing these things for blackmail. This woman makes me very angry for some reason. I decided to Pavel **Find out everything you can on this woman now!**

"No I don't need your help." I growl out and go take the nearest seat to my daughter. My two guardians sit close to me, but not to close to cause attention. A lot of people on this plane know my guardians, but they don't always know me which I find great because they won't know what hit them.

Just as we are about to head towards the runway one of the Queen's guardians' come onto the plane and talks to the same woman that asked me if I needed any help. I thought great something must be going on. And it's not like I could ask because that could make a scene and I don't want Rose to figure out who I am yet. I'm not sure what Janine has told Rose about me. The Queen's guardians come walking towards my seat.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter two as much as I did writing it. Please review and tell me what you think. If I should change anything or not. Why do you think one of the Queen's Guardians is going towards Abe seat? Also I'm sorry if there is any spelling mistakes I didn't read through this chapter because I wanted to update as soon as possible. **


	3. Chapter Three St Vladimir's

**I hope you have enjoyed the last two chapters that I wrote. I know some of the characters are out of characters, but I'm trying my best. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy chapter three. Anyways let's get to chapter three.**

**Chapter Three St. Vladimir's**

**Alberta's Point of view**

I really have missed Rose, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Jill, Mia, and Adrian they made things interesting while at the academy. Things have been very quiet and no practical jokes have been played on me since they left over a year ago. So it's very weird. I wish they would come visit or something. I know that probably sounds weird, but that's okay. I also miss my two little twins Adam and Alina. They mean the world to me even though they were a handful when they were here. I love them very much.

I grew very attached to them when they were at the academy. Rose sends me photos and updates me on them every couple of months which is good. I just wish I could see them more. Rose also told me that Alina is so much like her and Adam is so much like Dimitri that it's a bit weird. I remember when Alina was about five and she hid underneath my desk and I didn't know so when I sat down she jumped up from her hiding spot and scared the crap out of me and I don't get scared very easily. I'm soon pulled out of my thoughts by a soft knock on the door.

I wonder who that could be this late at night. We told the people who were coming in tonight that they could go straight to guest housing and we would sort the rest out in the morning. As I got up from my desk to go answer the door I hear a knock on my window. What the hell is going on? Whoever this person is pulling a prank on me is going to hate what I have in store for them. I decide to just open my door to see if they are still there. When I open the door I see Rose, Alina, and Adam. They all have big grins on their faces. It also looks like Alina is a bit out of breath.

Alina is the first one to come running over and giving me a hug. "Man I have missed you Aunt Bertha." She says with a cute little innocent smile that makes me smile back at her. I have missed them so very much. They kept things interesting when they were going here, but Rose couldn't stay away from them so long. So they are now being taught at the court by other guardians. Queen Tatiana doesn't want them going to the school at the court which I think is so wrong on so many levels.

I kind of with Rose had stayed here, but I know she couldn't leave her charge Lissa at the Court helping the Queen while she is back at St. Vladimir's. Rose needs to stay close to her because she's the last Dragomir and her Guardian. Also I think the bond has a little something to do with it as well. Lissa and Rose don't live at the court that much because Queen Tatiana gave them an apartment near the court.

It was the only way Lissa and Christian would stay at the court. "I've miss you to sweetie pie and I have missed Rose and Adam." I whisper while looking at Rose carefully. It kind of looks like something is bothering Rose, but I don't know what. Her eyes are a bit glossy like she has been crying or something.

I'm kind of tempted to ask her, but she might just shut me down and I don't want to make her angry that she leaves. She just got here with her children and that would be rude of me to do that to her in front of her children. "I've missed you to Alberta and I've kind of missed Kirova not that I'd ever tell her that." Rose says with a crocked smile that it reminds me of how Dimitri used to smile.

"We should head to guest housing mom. I'm really tired." Alina says which really shocks me. I remember Alina used to stay up so late when she was going here. She would sneak out of her dorm room just Rose did.

"Yeah mom, I'm really tired as well and I want to get some sleep if I'm going to be training with Stan in the morning." Adam says while making a funny face that I would guess is disgust. I remember when Stan and Rose got close after Dimitri left. He was still hard on her, but not as much as he used to be because she was pregnant and I threatened him. Which no one else needs to know about. I didn't want my Rose to get more hurt than she already was.

We almost lost Rose a couple of times after Dimitri left it broke my heart to see, but there was nothing that I could besides be there for her. Stan also didn't want her to get hurt, but knew that she needed to be taught the dangers of what is really out there. Even though she kind of knew what is out there because of Mason's Death. I think she sometimes still blames herself for Mason's death, but doesn't say anything to anyone.

I'm soon pulled out of my thoughts by Rose giving me a hug. I slowly wrap my arms around her and give her a tight squeeze back just as hard as she was. She has always felt like a daughter to me and I never want to lose that feeling. "Have a good night Alberta. We will talk more in the morning. I need to get my little rugrats to bed." Rose says while putting Adam and Alina in a head lock. When I look at the three of them I can see the happiness in their eyes and body language that it makes me smile. It also makes me wonder if I really saw Rose sad earlier or I was imagining it.

"Thanks Rose, I hope you guys will sleep well tonight and I want to see you as soon as you can. We need to catch up. I have so much that I need to tell you." I say while watching them all leave my office. I'm so glad that they are here. I have missed them dearly.

**Tasha's Point of View**

When we were first summoned to the court I figured Dimitri would be happy because he would get to see Rose. I know that he loves her as much as I love Ryder. He means the world to me and I would do anything in my power to help him. He just means that much to me. I also know that Dimitri would do the same thing for Rose if she was in any danger.

So it doesn't make sense to me that he isn't happy that he gets to see his one true love. I tried to get him to talk to me about it, but he refused, which doesn't make sense to me. He told me when Ivan died. I tried to comfort him the best that I could because he's my best friend, but it didn't work out that well. I even told Dimitri to take Guardianship over my nephew so he could be close with Rose, but he said no that the Queen was the one that assigned him to me.

I wish there was some way that I could help them be together, but I don't know how and I know Lissa and Christian won't help me for some unknown reason. I have asked Lissa and Christian to help me in the past, but they refused to help me. I don't understand why they wouldn't want to help me get them back together. They are perfect for each other just like Ryder and I are perfect for each other. Ryder pulls me out of my thoughts by putting his hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear. "I promise we will figure out a way to get them together."

I put my hand on his hand while I turn around and kiss him passionately. When Dimitri comes back from the bathroom he clears his throat making me blush. "Sorry Dimitri. I guess I went a little over board." I say while flushing a deeper red. Ryder takes a few steps away from me blushing himself which makes a feel a little bit better.

"It's alright Tasha. Are you excited to be able to teach self-defense classes at St. Vladimir's?" Dimitri says to me while running his hand roughly through his hair and looking around nervously. I can tell something is bothering me. I wonder if I should ask him what is bothering him. No I better not I don't want to upset him.

He's already stressed enough with having to go to St. Vladimir's. He thinks that people are going to say something about leaving Rose, but I don't think she told anyone about the cabin. I don't even know why Dimitri told me about that night. I guess he needed someone to talk to about it, but I'm not to sure.

"Yes I'm excited about teaching self-defense. They should've had me teaching this class ages ago." I say while lightly touching the scar on the side of my face. It hurts to think about Christian's parents nearly killing me. I'm glad I was able to hold them off as long as I had to save the two of us.

Ryder comes over to me and gives me a hug. "Come on Love it's time for us to board the plane we don't want to be late." He whispers while nibbling on my ear making me blush. I grab onto Ryder's hand and start to lead Dimitri and our other guardians towards the plane. I haven't been to the academy since Christian graduated I wonder if anything had changed probably not though. It hadn't really changed when I went there for a few years.

As we get onto the plane the door closes quickly behind us. I guess we are the last of the people to board the plane. Dimitri and Ryder sit very close to me like something bad is going to happen or something. I wonder what is up with that. Nothing is going to happen to us. As the plane gets higher into the air I start to think of ways I can get more student involved in my class which isn't a lot. But maybe if more students like my class then more will join. I have to think positive otherwise it is just going to make things worse for me.

Ryder lightly shakes my shoulder to wake me up I guess I must have fallen asleep. "Come on sleepy head it's time to get up." Ryder whispers right by my ear making me shiver and look him right in the eyes. I slowly get up and walk off of the plane. Ryder is going to pay for teasing me most of the day. Wow. St. Vladimir's hasn't changed in the past ten years. Maybe it has on the inside of the school, but that is highly unlikely.

**Rose's Point of View**

Alina and Adam went to bed with no argument, which I thought was a bit weird normally we would argue about it for a while. They probably think that they can sneak right by me, but they won't be able to. I've been a light sleeper since I had my children. Before I was a heavy sleeper and it took three alarms to wake me up and sometimes even more. I am usually late to things that I really shouldn't be late to, but Lissa doesn't yell at me like she used to.

After an hour of unpacking and checking on my babies I decided to get ready for bed, but something was really bothering me. I felt like something is wrong and I can't put my finger on it. I guess I would have to deal with whatever it is in the morning. Just as I'm about to fall asleep I hear someone in the kitchen. What are my children up doing now? As soon as I get in the kitchen I notice it is neither one of my children, but Guardian Belikov.

How the hell did he get in my apartment? Am I still dreaming? I must be dreaming. There is no way I'm awake at this moment. "I didn't believe Headmistress Kirova when she said you were back." He says while looking at me like I'm a ghost or something.

"Mom, are you still awake? Did you have another bad dream?" Alina says while walking into the kitchen rubbing her eyes like she is trying to wake up. "Who is this man?" Alina looks at me confused before staring at Dimitri. I think she recognizes the resemblance between the two of them.

Alina starts to go towards Dimitri, but Adam beats her to the punch literally. He punches Dimitri right in the face. Dimitri doesn't even try to stop Adam from punching him in the face. I was so shocked I never told Adam about what happened between Dimitri and I. "How could you hurt my mother like you did?" My son yells while shoving Dimitri hard that he stumbles backwards into the kitchen table.

Dimitri looks shocked that it surprises me. He always has his guardian mask on. No matter what the situation was when we were here. It's so weird to see him look shocked. What I'm wondering the most is what is he doing here. I thought he was going to be at the court that's why I decided to come here. I also knew Alberta was missing my children by her letters. I figured she wanted to see them and my children would want to see her as well. They loved having her as a teacher her.

"I did what I did to protect her. Someone's been blackmailing me of photos of Roza and I. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to lose the chance to guard Lissa. I know how much she means to you. I couldn't ruin that." He says while looking at me with pleading eyes. His arms stretched out like he wants to hug me or something.

I'm kind of tempted to hug him back, but I can't. I know he will hurt me again even though I know he doesn't want to. "I can't do this Dimitri just get out and leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you. I know all you're going to do is hurt me and our children. I tried so many times to tell you. I even called Tasha just so you could get to know them and all you did was ignore me and break my heart into a million pieces." I whisper as the tears slowly start to stream down my face.

I can't let them or me be hurt again by him. I won't let it happen. Dimitri stares at me shocked and I can see the hurt in his eyes, but we've been the ones hurting all these years. I can't deal with this right now so I leave the room quickly and into my bedroom. I would've locked it if it had not been for my children.

Alina and Adam come running into the room. It looks like they have been crying as well. So I hold them tightly to my body. "I'm so sorry you had to meet your father this way. I wish you could've met him at better circumstances." I whisper while kissing both of their heads before leaning back on my bed. My life can't get more complicated than this.

"Momma, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I love you with all my heart. Please don't cry. Alina whispers while squeezing my hand tightly. She looks so sad that it makes me feel guilty for the way that I am acting. I need to pick myself up and be there for my children who I love very dearly.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I'm falling more and more in love with my story as I start to type up each chapter. I might even type up chapter four tonight and post it this weekend. I don't know though. Remember to read and review and tell me what ya think. **


End file.
